


A Little Deancas Fluff

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bi Dean, Canon Divergent, Cas gets tired of Dean's shit, Cas is happy, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen is alive, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Post Season 11, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: Just a short fic in which Cas gets tired of Dean's bulls**t and kisses him in front of everyone. I wanted to explore how canon Dean would react to a kiss from Cas.Takes place after season 11, but none of the Mary and British Men of Letters or Lucifer storylines take place.





	A Little Deancas Fluff

The day started like any other for Dean.

Wake up, knock over the beer bottle that always finds it's way onto the bedside table. Stumble to the bathroom and shove a toothbrush in his mouth. The dull thud of his headache doesn't usually fade until he's out of the shower and fumbling into his clothes. Lately he's had to check his underwear for itching powder - they're in the middle of one of their prank wars. Eileen does not approve.

Today he's woken up earlier than usual. Most days he wanders into the bunker's kitchen to find Sam humming to himself while he makes bacon (since Eileen can't hear how off-key he is), or Cas flipping pancakes. He especially likes those days, when Cas wears a pink frilly apron that says "kiss the cook" that Dean picked up on their last walmart trip.

The bunker was just a more permanent hideaway for a long time, but now it's beginning to feel a lot more like home.

Which has got Dean worried. A life on the run, constantly checking for monsters and cops, his life on the line every day? That he's used to. But sleeping in, lazing around doing nothing in particular, not in danger from anything worse than a paper cut? That's got him worried.

He's glad for the stability, though, if only for Sam. The kid deserves a break, after stopping the last three or so apocalypses. He finally asked Eileen out, and she recently (if unofficially) moved into his room. The poor kid thinks he's being sneaky, but Dean knows everything about him. Knows about his applications to law schools and his classes online from the local community college (mostly for ASL), about their secret dates to diners and county fairs and local libraries. Knows that Sam loves her, might even fall  _in love_ with her.

And he's happy for him. He is. But, he can't help but feel... something. Envy doesn't feel right, though he has to admit, he wants what they have. An easy camaraderie, trading gentle smiles over hand-pressed coffee in the mornings. The closest he's got is with...

Dean shakes his head as he realizes he hasn't moved from the kitchen doorway. With a sigh, he rummages through the fridge, determining that they need to go shopping soon. He manages to scrounge up enough for blueberry lemon pancakes (Cas' favorite) and sets out Cas' honey. It's the least he can do for the guy.

It's just... he feels responsible for him, is all. As Dean heats up the griddle and mixes the ingredients, he runs over the last 8 years. Cas rebelled against heaven for him, lost his wings because of him. Became human because of him. If Cas had never pulled him out of hell...

Dean sighs again. Cas and he had had this argument plenty of times, but Cas always managed to assure him that it wasn't his fault, that Cas chose this, chose  _him_.

Which is ridiculous. Cas is way too good for him. Not that he's ever thought about Cas in a more than platonic way. Right? Right. 

Dean does his best to pull a smile to his face as he covers the finished pancakes with a towel to keep them warm. He has every reason to be happy. He and Sam are alive, Cas and Eileen are alive. The people he loves are within arms reach, and no big threat hovers over them for the first time in years. He has the chance to relax, to be happy.

And yet he still has an itch at the back of his mind, a restlessness in his muscles telling him to  _move, run, do something._  He makes bacon to go with the pancakes.

After pulling out the last of the OJ, the only things remaining in the fridge is some cold pizza and a few loose beers. He  _definitely_ needs to go the store. He'll take Cas with him; he tends to get mad at Dean when he buys the wrong brands.  _This milk isn't from happy cows, Dean,_  he'd insist. Dean didn't know what made a cow happy or not, but he can't help but find Cas' pouty face cute.  _I have a problem,_ Dean sighs to himself.

Cas wanders in several minutes later to find Dean hard at work trying to find a case. He's not as good as Sam at finding cases online, and the pickings are slim recently. Before the whole  _Amara, daughter of God_ mess, the monsters of the world were regrouping, posing a threat. But now, they seem to have been swallowed by the shadows they live in, and the only son of a bitch Dean's ganked in weeks was some paltry ghost. 

"Good morning, sunshine," Dean pipes up from behind his laptop. Cas just grunts and heads straight for the coffee pot. He grabs his blue mug with cartoon bees on it, the one he insists on using every single day, so Dean's made a habit of just leaving it out. Cas visibly relaxes as the caffeine starts to hit his system. "Good morning, Dean," he replies. "Are those pancakes?"

They fall into a comfortable silence, the kitchen quiet but for Dean's rapid typing and the clinging of Cas' fork on his plate. Dean pretends not to notice Cas' happy moans at the delicious breakfast treat. Cas might not like mornings now that he's human, but he definitely enjoys eating food again. No more  _tastes like molecules_ for him. He's evolved beyond PB &Js, loving everything and anything Dean puts down in front of him. And he's not afraid to show it, from the look of pure bliss on his face to the frankly illegal noises escaping from his mouth.

Sam and Eileen wander in soon after Cas finishes his pancakes, and they help themselves to the bacon Cas hadn't snagged. Cas started making a grocery list on a pad of paper he found in a drawer somewhere, every so often asking someone what they thought. It used to be they'd wing it once they got to the store, but Dean understands that Cas likes the sense of order and control he has in the list, something he's lost since becoming human.

"I'd like to make some pizza this week," Eileen signed while speaking. Cas put it on the list.

"Would you get me some salad fixing? Anything green will do," Sam asks, and Dean stifles a groan. After all these years he doesn't understand Sam's love of rabbit food.

"I'm going to bake a pie this week, so we'll need some apples. Oh, and we're almost out of flour." Dean needs to do something with his restless energy. And if he can't gank some son of a bitch, then he'll bake some comfort food.

"And I'll get some fresh fruit at the farmer's market. If you don't mind going out of town for it, Dean." Cas looks a little nervous. Dean doesn't know why; they've been to the Thursday farmer's market many times in the past few weeks, it's almost a tradition now. Why does Cas feel the need to ask?

"Of course, baby, wherever you wanna go," Dean smiles at Cas before turning back to his laptop.

Dean almost doesn't notice Sammy sharing raised eyebrows with Eileen or the moment of dead silence that sits in the kitchen following his comment. He eventually realizes what he said, but refuses to blush. It was an honest mistake. But he reminds himself: just because he's called Cas  _Baby_ in his head for longer than he'd like to admit, it doesn't mean he should be saying it outloud. He coughs and slouches to hide behind his laptop, but Cas just grins from where he's leaning against the counter.

"Would you like to go now?" Cas asks, and damn it, the son of a bitch is  _smirking_ at him. But at least he's giving Dean an out, which he gladly takes. Before he can get up and away from Sam's weird looks, Cas walks by, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he leaves the kitchen to go change out his pajamas.

Wait, wait, wait. Did Cas just  _kiss_ him? The shock must painted all over Dean's face, because it sure is apparent on Sam's and Eileen's. But before they can say a damn word about it, Dean is up, practically running for his room to grab his shoes and coat.

_What the hell is going on today?_

* * *

Cas doesn't say a peep as they get in the Impala and start on the half hour drive to the farmer's market. Cas made sure the canvas bags (covered in little cartoon bees, of course) are in the backseat before settling in. He's still a little sleepy, so he leans against his door, as far away from Dean as possible. Which Dean is totally not super grateful for.

Cranking up the music does nothing to drown out the racing thoughts in Dean's head. He looks straight ahead at the road, doing his best to keep his face from reflecting his tumultuous thoughts.

 _What was that kiss about? Does Cas... like me?_ It all feels so high school, so innocent. But it isn't that simple, is it? Dean knows his self-worth is shit, knows people love him, maybe even that Cas loves him. But knowing and accepting are two different things. And even if he admits to himself that he likes Cas, isn't that selfish? Isn't it selfish to think that anything Cas does is anything more than harmless flirting, an attempt to mimic Dean's behavior? And the cherry on top of the shity ice cream sundae of his life is that he knows Cas is too good for him. Why would an ex-angel who's lived for millennia and seen the whole world love him, want him?

Comforted by his firm denial that anything more is going on, Dean drives the rest of the way humming along to the radio. Cas remains silent, and Dean thinks he may have even drifted off to sleep.

At the outdoor market, they stock up on fruits and veggies and Cas somehow convinces Dean to buy a watermelon (which Dean has to then carry). Dean carries the heavy bags back to the Impala while Cas wanders further into the market. It isn't very big, just a dozen or so vendors in a mostly empty parking lot, so it isn't hard to find Cas. He's usually at the honey vendor anyhow.

Dean locks his Baby up and heads back through the market. He takes his time, perusing the same stalls he's seen for weeks. He waves a greeting to a few people he's bought from before, but he doesn't get anything. That is, until he sees a new stall at the end of the row.

It's bright and colorful and he can smell it from three stalls away. It's bursting at the brim with flowers of all kinds: sunflowers, dahlias, and tulips line the edges of the stall. Dean can see bouquets and arrangements hiding under the tent, and on a whim decides to investigate.

He's wandering around the stall to kill time (Cas loves to talk about bees with the bee keeper for a while) when a young woman approaches him. She's the type he would usually shamelessly flirt with, but he just doesn't have the heart to today. He almost leaves, but she just greets him and asks, "looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really, um, just saw the new stall, thought I'd check it out." Dean murmurs, mostly to himself. When she looks at him expectantly, he glances outside, spotting Cas talking animatedly with the beekeeper. 

"Well, um, there's this guy," Dean starts, not sure where he's going with this, or why he's talking to this chick at all. "I like him, and I think he likes me back, but I'm not sure." Chuck, he sounds gay, but he can't help it. It's  _Cas_ he's talking about.

"Ah, okay," the woman replies, as if she now understands his life story. "I've got just the right thing for you." She wanders farther back into the stall, pulling something out from behind the register that's being manned by a bored teenager.

The woman stands in front of a group of buckets containing loose flowers, binding them together in a bouquet with a thick cord. She adds small sunflowers, a big dhalia, some daffodils, and a plant that looks like fuzzy grass. Dean instinctively knows that Cas will at the very least like the grass.

Before Dean knows it, he's handing money to the chick and walking out with a bouquet of flowers behind his back. He hears a loud "go get 'em, tiger!" from the woman, but he's too busy being stressed out of his mind. What if he'd read this all wrong? He can't be wrong about years of his life, can he?

Cas doesn't even notice him walking up behind him (he'll have to work on his awareness of his surrounding later), and looks spooked when Dean taps him on the shoulder. He glances curiously at Dean's arm, which Dean is still holding behind his back, but doesn't comment. He pays the stall owner, an older man with a long beard and at least three bees perched on his arms. The man hands back a new canvas bag filled to the brim with honey and other bee products, many of which Dean knows Cas bought on a whim.

Which is why he knows Cas won't be mad about the flowers. Even if he doesn't understand Dean's agenda, he won't get mad, right?

He understands that Cas likes to stick to a plan when he can, and every week they stick to the shopping list to the letter. If it's not on the list, they don't buy it. They don't have a budget, and with fake credit cards there really isn't a problem with money, but Cas prefers to pay with cash at the market, which usually limits his purchases.

"Got a lot of gifts from our friends the bees there, Cas?" Dean teases.

Cas looks at him for a moment, trying to catch a glance at what Dean is hiding. "Charles had new products he'd like me to try out. He says the bees are going extinct, Dean. Can we get some?"

Sometimes Cas acts like a child, and Dean forgets that Cas lived for thousands and thousands of years before he was born. Before civilization was born. Which is the logic Dean uses to allow Cas anything he likes, including some bee hives. "You'll have to do some research, learn how to keep them." Dean half hopes this will slow Cas' roll a bit.

But to no avail. "Charles gave me a bunch of pamphlets to look at about raising bees, and supports my endeavor. He says he'll help me buy them and set them up if that's alright. There are public gardens in the area I can rent space from to raise them in." Cas has obviously given this a lot of thought.

Dean stops Cas when they reach the Impala, suddenly nervous and emboldened at the same time. It's all very confusing. "That sounds great, baby," he smiles at Cas.

Cas grins back at him, so Dean continues. "I, um, I got these for you." Dean finally shows Cas the flowers he's been hiding behind his back. The surprise on Cas' face is immediate but temporary. Cas grins brightly and takes the offered flowers, smelling them. As Dean anticipated, he loves the fuzzy grass stalk, rubbing it on his face.

"Thank you, Dean. But these aren't on the list..." Cas starts, unsure of how to continue.

But Dean has thought ahead to this possibility. "Sure they are Cas! I said we need  _flour_ didn't I?" Dean emphasizes the word, hoping Cas will get the play on words.

It takes Cas a moment of confusion and thought but he eventually gets the pun, and lets out a sigh. "That is very funny, Dean." Cas is grinning so wide Dean is worried he'll hurt himself.

Dean watches as Cas walks to the other side of the car, placing his new bag in the back with the others, keeping the flowers with him. He doesn't know if Cas got the meaning behind the flowers, if he understands what Dean meant by them. But when Dean joins Cas in the front seat, Cas grabs Dean's right hand with his left.

 _Oh my God, I'm holding Cas' hand._  Dean does his best not to freak out. He gives Cas a little smile, and drives out of the lot.

* * *

They pull up at the grocery store Cas likes, and Dean is sorry to let go of Cas' hand. But he shouldn't have worried, because after he grabs some more canvas bags from the trunk, Cas slips his hand back into Dean's.

Though they get a few weird looks (this is Kansas after all), Dean doesn't care. He still doesn't know what's going on, but he's happy with what he's got. Namely, Cas.

They go through the store quickly, grabbing the few items they need. Cas is worried the food from the market will melt or something, and no matter how many times Dean assures him they won't spontaneously combust (it's not even that hot outside, anyway), Cas still gets a little worried look on his face. Which Dean definitely doesn't find adorable.

They breeze through self-checkout, and are back on the road within 15 minutes. Cas doesn't grab Dean's hand again, instead opting to hold his bouquet in both hands.

"You'll need to put those in water when we get back," Dean reminds Cas, who's too busy smiling to himself to respond. 

By the time they get back to the bunker, the flowers are wilting a little, but Dean grabs a wine bottle from the recycling bin on the way in, filling it with water and carefully placing the flowers inside. Sam and Eileen are nowhere to be seen, and one of the motorcycles in missing from the garage, but then Dean remembers to check his phone. He has a text from Sam, a simple "gone out, be back soon." He secretly hopes they won't be back  _too_ soon.

After all the groceries are put away, Cas disappears, probably to his room, so Dean wanders around the bunker. Though he loves this weird little family he's found, they can be a bit much sometimes. And he desperately needs a break from them. He tries to read a Vonnegut book he hasn't read before, but the silence is almost too loud. He sighs, giving up on the book, and wanders into the kitchen...

To find Cas bumbling about, humming to himself.

"Oh, hello, Dean," Cas greets him with a smile before turning back to whatever it is he's making.

"Whatcha got there, Cas?" Dean asks, standing behind him and leaning over his shoulder to look.

"Just making myself a sandwich for lunch. Would you like one, Dean?" Cas leans back into Dean, as if he likes the physical contact.

Dean just brushes the back of Cas' head with his nose, sniffing. "Are you wearing perfume or something, Cas?" Whatever it is, he likes it.

Cas nods and blushes slightly, ducking his head to hide from Dean. "It's lavender."

"Well, I like it," Dean mumbles. He's waiting for the other shoe to drop: for Cas to get tired of him, or worse, run away when Dean inevitably makes him uncomfortable. But that hasn't happened yet, so he goes further. 

He snakes his arms out on either side of Cas, lightly grabbing Cas' wrists. "That's not how you make a sandwich, Cas," Dean whispers, a laugh at the edge of his voice.

Cas seems surprised, but he doesn't pull away. After a moment, he seems to get that Dean is playing with him, like he were the marionette and Dean the puppeteer. He plays along, asking, "Oh? How do you make a sandwich, then, Dean?"

Dean dramatically drags Cas' arms through the air in a weird kind of dance. Dean does his best to not think about the last person he's done anything like this with (Lisa), instead dragging Cas jerkily around the kitchen. They grab the honey and peanut butter from the cabinet, and a knife from the drawer, returning to where Cas has already put two slices of bread on a plate. Dean helps Cas grab two more slices and they soon join the bread on the plate.

It takes longer than it normally would with Dean guiding Cas through the movements, spreading honey and then peanut butter on the bread slices. Together they work to cut the sandwiches into fun shapes, removing the crust from Cas'. At the end, they've made a butterfly, a dinosaur, and a mess.

"Tada!" Dean exclaims, pumping both his and Cas' fist in the air. He notices the Cas somehow got peanut butter on his cheek, and grabs a towel to wipe it off. In a split second decision, Dean kisses the clean spot, declaring him "all clean!"

Cas turns around at this. Surely he's noticed Dean' weird behavior by now, and is going to confront Dean about it. But Cas doesn't yell at Dean or give him a confused look. No, Cas grabs Dean by the hips and turns him around so Dean is leaning back against the counter, dangerously close to their finished sandwiches. Before Dean can process what's happening, Cas leans in and plants a wet kiss on Dean's lips.

Dean instinctively wraps his hands around Cas' head, running them through his hair. Cas returns the favor by slipping even closer until he's flush with Dean, his own hands cupping Dean's face.

They kiss for a minute, messy and wet and in reality kinda gross. But in that moment, Dean can't think of anything other than  _oh my god oh my god Cas is kissing me!_

When they finally break, Dean misses the taste of honey on Cas' lips. He leans into Cas, bumping their foreheads together. Cas stares into Dean's eyes, as if he's searching for the meaning of life, or more likely, Dean's reaction. But Dean just sighs contently and smiles lazily. Cas matches his smile.

They stand like this for a long time until Sam coughs loudly from the doorway. Cas and Dean didn't even hear him come in. Eileen smiles and signs something to Sam that is too fast for Dean to catch. He and Cas break apart and, as casually as possible, walk out of the kitchen, Cas carrying their sandwiches. As Dean passes Sam, he whispers "a word of this and you're dead," but Sam just smirks.

He finds Cas lounging in his bed, the plate of sandwiches on his stomach. Without a word, Dean joins him, grabbing his laptop and turning on Dr. Sexy, which Cas has recently started. When they finish their sandwiches, Dean laughs at the mess Cas has made on his face. When Cas glares at him, he just laughs harder and leans over to kiss the glare and the mess right off his face. Dr. Sexy is left forgotten on the bed and Cas falls over on top of Dean, trading kisses for a long time.

Dean could get used to this. And if Cas wants to, he just might.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, send a comment my way! I'm friendly :)


End file.
